Adventurers of Kerectus/Races/Elf
Elves are often confused for Humans, a mistake which offends them greatly. Elves are taller and have noticeably pointed ears when compared to other descendants of the First Kin. With far longer lives, a much stronger connection to magic, and other abilities usually associated with the Fey. These nearly supernatural abilities, combined with their long history of wars, has made the Elves reclusive and slow to trust. Once a bond has been forged, however, Elves are invaluable allies. Society Racial Traits Dexterity +2 Size - Medium Speed - 30 feet Darkvision - Your Fae heritage gives you naturally better eyesight. You can see in dark light up to 60 feet as if it were dim light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. In darkness, you see in shades of black and white, devoid of colour. Faery Neurology - You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic cannot put you to sleep. Altered Awareness - '''You are proficient in the Perception skill. '''Rest the Body - Instead of sleeping, you enter a meditative state for 4 hours, which counts as a long rest for you. Languages - You can speak, read and write Elvish and Common. Sub Races High Elves Among the Elves, the High Elves are considered to be the most 'pure' bloodline, as compared to the other sub-races, they have deviated very little from the original Elves. With a keen mind and at least some passable magical skill, High Elves are what most common-folk think of when they think Elf. Most High Elves have blonde or chestnut brown hair and blue, green, or sometimes gold eyes. Their skin is always light, and High Elves do not tan. Racial Traits Consitution +1 Faery Blood - '''You may take one cantrip from the Gypsie spell list. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for it. '''Elf Warrior Training - You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow and longbow. Languages - You can speak, read and write Sylvan. Wood Elves The Wood Elves are the descendants of one of two major factions that split off from the High Elves after the creation war. Hiding away the forests, the Wood Elves became one with the woods themselves, becoming expert hunters and trackers, hiding away entire cities in the thick of the forest. Though often considered aloof and free-spirited by their brethren, the Wood Elves are just as formidable as any other Elf. Their hair is usually darker than that of their High Elf cousins, being a dark brown, black, or, sometimes, a pale green. Their eyes are usually brown or green, occasionally a mix of both. Their skin is still light, but a bit darker than that of the High Elves, almost a light brown. Racial Traits Wisdom +1 Quickfoot - You have a base movement speed of 35 feet. Elf Hunter Training - You have proficiency with the dagger, shortsword, shortbow and longbow. '''Wild Hunt - '''You are able to attempt hiding in light foliage. Additionally, you gain a bonus to any checks to track creatures in forests. You also have advantage when attempting to climb trees, vines or other flora. '''Nature's Child - '''You possess, and may cast the ''Commune with Flora ''and ''Commune with Animals ''spells as cantrips. Other requirements still apply. Mountain Elves Along with the Wood Elves, the Mountain Elves separated from the High Elves after the Creation War. Finding themselves in the mountain peaks, the Mountain Elves were forced to adapt quickly. Forming a bond with their people's foes the Dwarves, the Mountain Elves adopted much of their culture and habits, becoming craftsmen and miners, though preferring to live ''on ''mountains, rather than under them. The Mountain Elves combined the crafting techniques of both races to become some of the most formidable smiths in the world. Combined with a natural talent for warcraft, the Mountain Elves are a force to be reckoned with. Mountain Elves hair is usually anywhere between coal black and snow white. Their eyes are usually gold or brown, and their skin is pale. Racial Traits Constitution +1 '''Climbing - '''You have proficiency in the Athletics skill and a climbing speed equal to your movement speed minus 10 feet. '''Elf Mountain Dweller - '''You are able to hold your breath for twice the normal amount of time. '''Elf Shieldsman - '''Gain a +1 to AC while wielding a shield. '''Mountainous Weapon Training - '''You have proficiency with the hammer, longbow, spear and longsword. Dark Elves Crossing the bridge between Elves and Drow, Dark Elves split from the rest of their kind to escape what they saw as a constricted life. With the goal of personal freedom, the Dark Elves fled to the caves they now call home, forming their own society, which over the years has barely remained stable as the Dark Elves bicker over their own ideals. Slowly, more and more Dark Elves leave in search of their own personal freedom. Dark Elves usually have black hair with gray eyes and either ash gray or pale blue skin. Racial Traits Intelligence +1 '''Fade - '''Your dark skin allows you to attempt hiding in dim light or darkness. '''Dark Magics - '''You may take one of the following cantrips; Vicious Mockery, Minor Illusion, Flash of Darkness, or Shadowbend. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. '''Predator Weapon Training - '''You have proficiency with the longsword, longbow, dagger and crossbow. Category:Adventurers of Kerectus Category:AoK Races